


One Of My Favorite Things About Christmas

by QueenOfTheSiege



Category: Good Behavior (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheSiege/pseuds/QueenOfTheSiege
Summary: I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep until I wrote this.  Christmas themed roleplay featuring Letty & Javier.  This is my present to the fandom.  I am so going on the naughty list for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I couldn't sleep from 1:30am-4:00am. I woke up with this idea pestering my brain and had to get it out before I was able to force myself back to sleep. Letty & Javier won't leave me alone.

 

"The kids are asleep," he whispers from behind her, his breath tickling her ear, "All of the presents are under the tree."

Letty is caught off guard for only a moment.This is usually how it starts.No warning, just casually slipping into scenarios that aren't theirs.Ones that could be, someday, if they were anyone else except who they are.Normal always seems like such an unattainable concept, which makes their play-acting so seductive for them both.

She can tell he can't sleep again.A common occurrence since that fucked up family reunion went straight to shit at a hundred miles an hour.He has been a fucking mess since he lost his family.She has been trying her best to be there for him, to be the support he needs, to be his family.But she's just as fucked up as he is.He's better at hiding it during the day.Nights are when his controlled composure slips.So when she feels his fingers gently caressing their way down her arm, and splaying across her stomach as he shifts his body, curving around her perfectly, she decides his needs are more important than her desire to sleep right now and just goes with it. 

"I hope they like what we got them.I can't wait to see the looks on their faces while they open everything," Letty voices softly. 

"You don't think we went overboard this year, do you?" Javier asks, fingers slipping lower ever so slowly. 

"Don't we always?" she responds with a small chuckle. 

He gives a soft laugh in agreement as he slides a finger into her.Letty moans and rolls her hips backwards, ass pressing firmly into his growing erection and her breath catches in her throat.When he spreads her and pushes a second finger inside of her, she has to bite down on her lip to keep from crying out. 

He shushes her, whispering, "Careful, you'll wake them." 

Letty's mind is too muddled for a proper response so she merely hums in compliance as he traces the shell of her ear with his tongue before gently nipping at her lobe.Her hips jerk back again sharply and she feels he's fully hard now.She forces her mind to focus, hoping it will help get him inside her sooner.She isn't sure how much more of this she can take before she completely loses herself. 

"You did remember the milk and cookies, right?" she colors her tone with just the slightest hint of doubt, but grins as she says it.It's so ridiculous, such a normal thing to be asking in this situation.It makes her want to laugh, but she can't or she'll spoil it. 

Javier feigns disappointment in her doubt, "Of course I did, honey.That is one of my favorite things about Christmas." 

"I know," Letty's words turn into a moan as his fingers quicken from their leisurely pace, she takes a steadying breath before she continues, "I'm the one who got stuck baking the replacement batch after you ate the first one."

"Hey, I did have help with that.It is not our fault that your cookies are just that good," this time it's his voice that falters on his last word as she begins rolling her hips back into him in a steady rhythm, keeping time with his fingers sliding in and out of her. 

"At least your daughter helped me ice them the second time around."Letty is openly moaning now, unable to contain herself. 

She isn't sure why she's always making their child a girl.She figures that somewhere deep in her subconscious she must want a daughter, but brushes it off.No use dwelling on things beyond the realm of possibility. 

"If I recall, she wasn't the only one helping," his fingers push deeper into her as he weaves their story, "Jacob is such a good big brother.”

Letty's eyes spring open and her heart clenches when he says that. She lets out a whimper before uttering the only words she can, "He is."

Javier is in the process of planting kisses behind her ear, around the base of her neck, across her back, when she decides she can't take it anymore and needs him inside of her right this second.She reaches a hand down between them and stills his fingers, urging him to withdraw them as she drapes her leg back around over his, allowing him perfect access.She takes his cock in her hand, feels the dripping pre-cum as she positions him at her entrance.His fingers have her primed and ready, which she's thankful for once he slams into her forcefully.A sharp cry escapes her lips, followed by an appreciative groan.This is exactly what she's been waiting for since he started this. 

He's driving into her, hard and fast.She doesn't even try to contain her sounds of pleasure, and can hear his breath coming out in quick, shallow bursts.Not wanting to give up his game, he quickly covers her mouth with his hand, the same one he was using to tease her earlier.Letty sucks his finger into her mouth and can taste herself on him.Her moan reverberates in her chest and she knows he can feel it, pressed so closely to her.It causes him to press himself deeper into her on his next thrust. 

"Fuck!Letty!"He sounds like he's wincing. 

She loves this, when their pleasure is so great it verges on painful.She releases his finger from her mouth.That'll teach him to try and silence her.Or so she thinks before he snakes his hand back down to where they are joined and starts playing with her clit.She can't breathe, let alone speak at that moment.Her hips jerk back in wild abandon, meeting him thrust for thrust.His pace quickens and she can feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge as her breath comes rushing back to her. Suddenly, he changes his angle, driving up and into her so sharply she can't help but cry out again, louder than before. 

"Oh god, Javier," she practically purrs his name, eliciting a moan from deep within his chest, and hums, "Yes, yes, right there." 

His lips are pressed to her shoulder, and he bites down in an attempt to stifle another moan.He quickens his pace again, and Letty reaches her arm around them to grab onto his ass to steady herself. She squeezes roughly causing his hips to falter and jerk as he's driving into her. 

"Merry Christmas, Letty," his hot, short breath whispers into her ear. 

She smiles when she glances at the clock and sees it is in fact after midnight.She tries to reciprocate his sentiment, but the end of her Merry Christmas turns into stuttering moans that she can't control.

"Are you ready for your present now?"How he makes such an innocent phrase sound so completely dirty, she'll never understand. 

Letty is beyond words at this point, and merely nods in answer.He responds by switching angles again, hitting a spot deep within her, causing her to see stars.In the next moment, before she even fully realizes it, she's tumbling over the precipice of their pleasure, right along with him.She cries out, drowning out the sound of his guttural moan, as white lightning sparks through her veins and pleasure washes over her.

She forgets to breathe and thinks she may have blacked out temporarily, because when she starts to come down from her high, he's panting beside her in their motel bed.They are no longer in the opulent bedroom in the house her imagination conjured for them.Their children aren't sleeping peacefully down the hallway, there are no cookies sitting half eaten on a plate in the kitchen, no presents under the tree.Hell, there isn't even a damn tree.The illusion is gone, and she feels its loss sharply.She turns gently towards him in concern.If she's feeling this loss, she doesn't want to imagine what he's feeling now that their little session of playing house has come to an end.

They don't speak.She doesn't ask if he is okay.He doesn't lie and say that he is.She simply wraps him in her arms like she always does, and strokes his hair until his breath evens out and she senses he's asleep. Once she knows he's settled, that's when she allows herself to drift off into the peaceful abyss that post-coital sleep affords her.Sometimes she dreams of her son, teaching a beautiful little girl with perfectly curled brown hair how to properly kick a soccer ball. Most nights she dreams of nothing.She hopes tonight is one of those rare nights.She isn't ready to let go of their little fantasy quite yet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it was decently indecent. And if there were any mistakes, I apologize and take full credit for them. I beta my own work and I'm only human. Thank you for reading!


End file.
